


High Hopes (For a Living)

by Jiminiefluffloverowo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Blow Jobs, Breakup, Breeding, Cancer, Cheating, Don't Like Don't Read, Feet, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Gay, Gay Sex, High Hopes, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Cancer, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Panic! at the Disco References, Penis Size, Penises, Pining, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Size Difference, Smut, Song Lyrics, Sugar Daddy, Top Victor, Top Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov Has a Big Dick, Victor Nikiforov's Foot Fetish, age gap, bratty Katsuki yuuri, owo, this is my first work please don't judge, yuuri loves brendon urie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminiefluffloverowo/pseuds/Jiminiefluffloverowo
Summary: Yuri returns to his ex-boyfriend’s apartment a year after their breakup. Victor says he has something important to tell him.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	High Hopes (For a Living)

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys *///*… this turned out a lot longer than expected. English is not my native language so any mistakes are due to that. Also realized way too late I spelled Yuuri's name wrong ;-; I recommend listening to High Hopes by Panic! at the Disco while reading this since I did while writing. Enjoy!

2020

Yuri stood outside the familiar door waiting, freezing in the cold winter. He glanced over to the door handle – this wasn’t the first time he’d seen it. He felt a sharp tug at his heart. He knew he wasn’t welcome around here. Not after last time. 

He sighed, reminiscing the old days. Or well, it was only last year, but it sure felt like a decade ago he saw the tall man with the ice blue eyes. Reluctantly, he raised his shivering hand to the door handle that appeared to stare right back into his eyes. He had always had issues with anxiety, more so how to handle it. He never learned how to breathe. 

“Shit…” he muttered under his breath as soon as he felt the cold metal in his soft palm. He was fully aware he shouldn’t be here. He shouldn’t even be thinking of being here. If his past self could see him right now, he would for sure beat the hell out of him. At the door of his ex-boyfriend’s apartment, his very eye-catching sugar daddy that he once met three years ago when he was at his most vulnerable point of life. Victor Nikiforov, the alpha. Victor, the man who turned his life upside down. 

-

2019

He clutched his phone and stormed out of the room. This was the last time, he promised himself. I’m never going back. He couldn’t cry, really. He wished he could, because that would release some of the emotions. Instead it all bottled up inside of him and it felt like he would burst very soon. 

“Yuri!” he heard a desperate voice call from the other side of the apartment. “It’s not what it looks like!”  
Well, that’s just another fucking lie, he thought. He could genuinely not recall any moment he had been this angry before. It didn’t help either that his entire day had been complete shit, right from the beginning when he opened his eyes to the jarring alarm. It wasn’t like him at all to be this tense. Something must be in the air, he thought when he shut the door behind him to leave for work. And in a matter of a few hours would he find his boyfriend in the middle of something very intimate, something very much reserved for him only– he sharply inhaled as soon as he made eye contact with the man and shortly after with the obviously younger stranger too. He had intended to pay Victor a visit, like he used to. And Victor would usually welcome him with open arms. But not this evening. The two men had practically jumped apart the moment they noticed Yuri’s gloomy presence. Victor raised a hesitant hand in a pathetic attempt to explain the situation, but Yuri had already almost broken the door with the violent smash that followed his abrupt departure. 

It wasn’t like he trusted Victor not to cheat on him – no, not really at all – what really hurt him was how strikingly similar the stranger was to himself. With the cropped dark hair and big glasses resting over the nose bridge, one could’ve mistaken the unfamiliar boy for Yuri. And the thing was that it wasn’t really cheating after all, because they weren’t really a couple. Yuri had no right to be jealous but try convincing your irrational anxiety-infested brain something like that. Especially when you are in love. He swallowed his tears. 

That was the beginning of the very drastic end. He wasn’t mine, he tried to convince himself over and over again as he stiffly returned back home to his own cluttered apartment. Thoughts about the stranger clogged his mind. What did he have that Yuri didn’t? Wasn’t he enough?  
He didn’t notice the warm tears streaming down his face until he reached his destination. Home. The home he’d always had. Quickly, as if he was surrounded by a judging audience, he wiped the wetness with a swift hand. In reality he was completely alone where he stood. His heart reflected the loneliness. He hadn’t realized how attached he had become until everything was truly gone down the drain as if it had never happened. Victor’s shameful voice echoed in his ears as a fleeting memory. He covered his numb ears with his hands, as if that would drown out the uninvited inner voice. 

The night arrived and so did the second wave of overthinking. He realized he could not stand the silence. He put on his headphones and sang quietly to himself as he shut his eyes. 

"Had to have high, high hopes for a living  
Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing"

This was the breakup, he thought. The breakup of a non-couple who had nothing but love. 

-

2020

He opened the door. He had received a voice mail the night before. It was Victor. He did not say much more in it than how badly he wanted to see him. He was willing to do anything, he said, just to get a glimpse of those brown eyes again. And Yuri was weaker than he’d like to admit.

So here he was, one year later. Standing in the doorway of his ex’s apartment. And he ex himself slowly moved towards him, almost wary as to not scare him away. Yuri softly closed the door behind him and caught the gaze of Victor. Ice cold, but still no resentment. They were the only two people left on earth. 

“Yuri– I–“, the other tried. Nothing would really come out. The words had all vanished and they were left with nothing but silence and a huge wall between them that neither really knew how to sink. Both knew this wasn’t supposed to happen.

“I do not know why I’m here”, Yuri said with his atrabilious voice. 

“I want to explain myself”, Victor quickly responded. He opened his mouth as if to say something more, but only silence embraced them both. The room seemed insanely large.

“Then do so.”

“I– Firstly, I need to tell you about the– About what happened–“

“About what happened last year”, he finished for him. With furrowed eyebrows he stared right into the other’s eyes without blinking. The last thing he wanted right now was to come off as vulnerable. 

“Yes. Yes, that.” Yuri listened to him and clenched his fists. He nodded as if to say, go on, give me your hundred excuses. Victor shook his head and focused on a spot on the doormat. “I don’t know how to word this”, he admitted almost defeatedly. Yuri squinted at him. “I don’t have much left”, he finally said and let his shoulders sink. Yuri’s eyes grew larger in perplexity.

“What do you mean”, he slowly asked, noticing his concerned tone. 

“I have been diagnosed with rectal cancer, Yuri.” And the world went dead silent.

This couldn’t be happening, he thought while he tried to organize the thoughts in his head. 

“They gave me three months, and that’s it. I didn’t want to go without making up with you. And about last year– I didn’t realize what I was doing. I never realized you could’ve seen me as your lover. I was an idiot, and now it’s too late.” He was almost stoic in a way, while his eyes gave away what truly went on inside the body. He was in pain, and so was Yuri. 

“How long have you known”, Yuri breathed, not knowing where to look without feeling a wave of nausea. 

“Two months”, he sighed, looking up at him. “I want you to have my stuff when I’m gone. It’s always been you, Yuri. I was once dumb enough not to realize it.”

And the tears arrived again. It was inevitable at this point, Yuri thought. He didn’t know what to feel anymore. So, he did what he did best: he caught the alpha’s mouth with his own and immediately submitted to his warmth. Like if no time had passed at all. 

“Yuri…”, Victor growled lowly as he tugged at the omega’s work-shirt. “I’ve missed you.”

Yuri immediately felt the blood rushing to his nether regions. He gasped as Victor, who was now at his full alpha capacity, palmed his growing cocklette. 

“V–Victor–“, he breathed into the ears of the alpha. He knew exactly where this was going. Maybe he should’ve stayed home after all. He would’ve known nothing about what the future would come to give, but ignorance was bliss, he pondered.

“Take of your pants”, Victor growled very alpha-like. Almost as if something else controlled his body, Yuri obeyed. Dark blue chinos dropped to the parquet with a silent thud. 

Yuri whimpered as his ex-boyfriend, now not-so-surely his lover again, conquered his omega body with great power. They melted into each other and became one again, like they used to be. 

“I’m gonna breed you so bad, Yuri.”

He moaned at that and let himself be pushed into the mattress. Tonight, he was going to let the alpha have its way. The alpha’s happiness was the omega’s happiness, after all.

“I’m r–ready”, Yuri whimpered. 

“No, you’re not”, the older countered. “You’re still dry.”

It was true. The omega wasn’t leaking yet. Maybe he had waited for too long – his celibacy had killed off his ability to perform. 

“I’m sorry…” he tried and was almost on his way to start crying again. He resorted to moaning again. 

“Why are you moaning, you’re not wet at all”, Victor asked incredulously. 

“I’m trying, leave me alone.”

“Suck me off, then”. And so Yuri did. He ducked and immediately caught the alpha-member in his mouth. He had a big mouth, like all omegas do. The length was almost too much to bear at one point, so he quipped for air like a drowning man. 

“Yuri. I’m going to die soon and this might be the last time I get the chance to shag someone. Please do your work properly”, he said with a stern voice as he locked eyes with the omega.

Yuri, willing to please, followed what the alpha commanded and went down on him again. Very soon and a few drags of his gaping mouth later, the alpha came. His shaft grew ten inches larger and he shot 27 millilitres of semen. Yuri finally became wet. He was in heat, he realized. Victor knew this. That’s why he called him over. 

“You bastard…”, Yuri muttered. Victor either did hear it or he did not – nonetheless, he pushed Yuri into the mattress and ordered him to open his legs for him, as that was what omegas were supposed to do. 

Yuri stared into the eyes of his lover and realized once again how in love he was with the large growling man. Victor put his broad palms on the omega’s arse and silently asked him for permission to enter. Yuri nodded quickly, impatient as he was. Victor shoved his meat into the leaking hole and began to push in and out. Barely five minutes in, Yuri came out his arse. Victor patted his thighs endearingly. 

“Jerk your cocklette for me”, he told Yuri excitedly. Yuri placed his small hand on his once again burgeoning and glistening erection. 

Yuri had no balls. He was an extreme omega, and thus he only needed a highly functional hole. Victor, on the other hand, had balls. So, he came again as soon as he caught a glimpse of the omega-toes. 

Then, as a farewell, Victor pushed into him once again as soon as he realized he was still leaking. He shot 34 millilitres into him. “I’m currently breeding you”, he said coarsely into the other’s ear. 

“I– I know”, the younger answered. “That’s what omegas are for”, he said slowly while he disappeared into his thoughts once again. 

He didn’t know what would happen after this. Victor would most probably die very soon, and Yuri had nobody else. He tried not to get into it again and instead focused on his lover’s wand inside of him. He was knotting at the end of the prick. 

“Pull out, you bitch”, he sighed and glared into Victor’s eyes. He might’ve had a hole, but the hole could only bear just as much. 

“Only if you spit at me”, and Yuri did not hesitate at all, spitting furiously at the older man. “No need to get feisty”, Victor shrugged while he pulled out the groin with force.

“Ouch– You fucking–“, Yuri exclaimed, almost wincing in pain at the sudden emptiness. 

“You asked me to.”

“Okay, sorry.” He turned quiet. They didn’t look at each other for a while, too scared of what the other might say. 

“I’m going to miss your cocklette”, Victor mused. “I hope the omegas in heaven are like you.”

You’re not going to heaven, Yuri considered telling him. He settled for staying silent. After all, he had his one true love back for a few months. He rolled over to the alpha. 

“I will forever be your omega”, he said and kissed him softly on the mouth. 

“What if I become pregnant now”, the alpha said. 

The omega watched him slowly. “Then I’ll fucking kill you.” Silence followed. “No, seriously. I can’t take care of my dying sugar daddy’s child alone. You better not.”

“You know I cannot control something like that.”

“I don’t give a shit, dude.” Yuri stretched his little omega-arms. “Just don’t show up at my doorstep with a kid, okay.” 

Victor didn’t respond. He just growled like a wolf. 

“Okay”, Yuri said. 

End.


End file.
